


Tombé

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: “明亮之星、黎明之子啊，你怎么竟从天上陨落？你这击溃列国的，怎么竟被砍倒在地上？你心里曾说：’我要升到天上去，高举我的宝座，凌驾上帝手下的星。我要坐在北方的极处，坐在盛会之山上。我要升到云霄之上，使自己与至高者同等。’可是，你必被摔到死人之地，掉进深坑的极处。”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan





	Tombé

**Author's Note:**

> xxj瞎搞的  
>  汉知 ooc  
>  别问法语啥意思，装逼用的，题目是坠落，陷落，掉落，怎么落随你

0

Comme tu es tombé du ciel hêylêl, fils de l'aurore ! Comme tu as été renversé jusqu'à terre, dompteur des nations ! Tu disais en ton cœur : Je monterai au ciel, au-dessus des étoiles de Dieu j'érigerai mon trône, je m'assiérai sur la montagne du rendez-vous, dans les profondeurs du Nord. Je monterai sur les hauteurs des nuées, je serai l'égal du Très-Haut

1

洪知秀送了一条项链给尹净汉，是一个展开翅膀的天使。他说，我之前出去看到了这条项链，就想到了你。尹净汉看着这条项链，没有说话，笑着把项链挂在脖子上，藏到衬衫里，链子的长度刚刚好，解开第一颗扣子刚好就可以看到的地方。这让洪知秀很满足，仿佛尹净汉有把他戴在心上似的。

与之回味一个轻柔的吻，即使下一刻自己面对的是无人的玄关，关上的大门。站在高楼上望着底下来来往往的行人和车辆，洪知秀也觉得这种日复一日的等待着日落，短短的温存，是奢侈的。

“净汉的生日是1004呢，那不就是天使了吗？”  
洪知秀其实是个很单纯的孩子，尹净汉摸着衬衫底下的那块凸起，从他们相见的第一刻起，尹净汉就这么想过。他现在都还记得自己第一次见洪知秀的样子，在那个世界闻名的巴黎圣母院。  
傻孩子，我是撒旦啊。

2

信徒也好，游客也罢，处于世界顶峰的教堂或许是世俗与圣洁完美的重合。压抑着声响穿行在走道的人群，无法影响中间祷告的人们，只是作为打卡似的，假装懂得花窗讲述的圣经的故事，胡乱地拍照，就表示自己来过这样一个神圣的地方。  
尹净汉也是带着和他们一样的俗气，攻略上说这里应该是第一个来巴黎就要参观的地方，所以他来了。  
两边的走道只有微弱的光亮，可偏偏从花窗洒进室内的阳光，不由得为那些数不清的故事，打上了圣洁感。尹净汉半猜半就地按照顺序一一欣赏着，这个应该是圣母玛丽了，这个大概是耶稣，这个应该是耶稣升天….也只能猜到很浅显的故事。  
果然对于他这样既不为艺术疯狂，又没有忠实信仰的人来说，这里就只是一个与其他地方一样的景点而已，尹净汉环顾了一下四周，看了看似乎也没有什么可以留意的地方了，就打算出去。  
刚一回头，目光所及，就看到一个年轻的亚洲男子。架子上燃烧的蜡烛暖黄的灯光，映衬着男子俊秀的面貌，那人手里拿着与架子上相同的白蜡烛正在燃烧着，面无表情，低着头看着面前跳动的火光，似乎想着什么虔诚的誓言。

“不愧是教堂养大的孩子，举手投足都与我们这般的俗人有所不同。”也不知是受什么来的感悟，这话刚一想到就直接说出了口，看着那身影一顿，微微侧颜，扫过自己的那双桃花眼，透露出一丝生人勿近的气息，“啊，您不会是韩国人吧？”  
那人没有回答尹净汉的话，快速把手里的正燃烧着的蜡烛放到了相应的架子上，眼神快速扫了一眼尹净汉，转身离去。

真是个清冷的孩子呢，像他那样的孩子，一定是很守规矩的，会在每个周日都会去教堂进行弥撒吧，尹净汉想。果然，在第二个周日的早晨，又在这里遇到了他。  
与上次不同的是，这次他没有站在神坛边上。而是一个人在中间的坐席里，跪在地上做着祷告。尹净汉看他完成了这些动作，也没有立刻离开，而是慢慢坐起来，靠在坐席上看着祭台发起了呆。其实也不怪是尹净刻意去注意这样一个长相娇好的亚裔男子，来往的人也有不少注意到他的，大概….是怪从花窗透进来的光吧。  
他盯着那人的背影，有些出了神，思考着这样的问题，甚至没注意到那人早已站起了身，正好与他对上了眼。抓住了那人眼里闪过的一丝惊讶，一开口就是韩语，他确信那人能听懂。  
”你好。“  
得到了犹犹豫豫的回应，”又…是你啊。“  
“哦…..你还记得我？“  
”当然，有这么好看的人，看了一眼怎么会忘呢。“  
竟然没有猜到接下来的话要怎么进行，反倒是自己也被没来由地被夸了一笔。

说不清，两颗年轻的心是怎么走近的，也许是在这么一个情况下，如此凑巧地碰上一个说着与自己相同母语的人吧。  
“我叫洪知秀，也可以叫我Joshua。”尹净汉听他如此介绍着自己，“我从小在这边长大，目前是个大学生。”  
“尹净汉，从韩国来旅游的，既然如此，那就恳请你来做我的导游吧，会给予相应的报酬的。”  
不是因为说给报酬这件事，洪知秀说不上来，对于这样一个陌生人，自己为何就这么爽快的答应给他当导游，甚至还生出一种亲近感。明明只是一个长得很好看的陌生人而已，有时候看着他小机灵的样子，他甚至还有点担心自己一个本地人都会被他给卖掉。

尹净汉也不说自己到底要在这边呆几天，只是说自己有充足的时间可以去了解这样一个历史悠久的国家，“也许这辈子就来这么一次呢。”  
请洪知秀能够尽情安排他可以度过的日子，直到他厌倦这个国家相似的风景。巴黎也好，外省也罢，只要是洪知秀能说的上名字的地方，他都说去。一副要走完整个法国历史的架势。短短几天的相处，两人似乎亲密了不少。

“所以我们shua是相信上帝的。”尹净汉在这几天内和他走了很多地方，法国有些历史与这些宗教信仰是分不开的，“你也遵守着那些教义。”  
洪知秀没有否认，他是个很完美的信徒。他在这个国家长大，祷告就像是他的日常生活。从小时候开始，他都不曾有过怀疑。因为声音的清透，小时候也参加过教会的唱诗班。他会为自己的期望进行祷告，为自己的错误进行告解。

见他突然一下没有了话语，尹净汉才知道是不是自己说错了话，“对不起，是我不懂这样，我不该问这样不礼貌的话。”  
“没事。”洪知秀摇摇头，“是我从没有想过。”

“上帝创造了人类，你一定听过’神爱人’。”洪知秀说，“上帝会给人带来指示，会指引他们的前路，我是这么相信的。”

“那你觉得他会指引你走向我吗？或者是他指引我走向了你？”尹净汉看着他的眼神充满真挚，就连洪知秀也不由得愣住，本打算说出的话，都跟着吹来的河岸风飘远。

“你想和我在一起吗？”

3

咯噔，他听到了，心里某一个地方发出了声响。我需要向神父告解我的罪孽，洪知秀想。  
这是他从未想象过的事情。在他接受的教育中，这似乎是一件不对的事情，或者并没有人告诉他这到底对不对。他从未感受过这样一份心动，为一个男人而感到心动。尹净汉就像是打开潘多拉魔盒的钥匙，等你意识到，你已经深陷其中。

他享受着尹净汉给他带来的新鲜感。他见到尹净汉的第一眼，这样一个长相赶紧端正的男人，看着他手里的蜡烛，说出那样一句话，让他不觉手颤抖，差点掉了蜡烛。又或是第二次见他站在光与暗的地方，望着他的方向。上帝不会亲自传达他的启示，是他派来的天使，来向人类表达他的意愿。有那么一瞬间，洪知秀真的以为自己是见到了天使。

那种情感，是他不曾从别人身上感受到，也自然不曾拥有。想更了解这样一个人，他的内心一定也想他的外表一样干净，真诚。

没有人规定两个人相爱到底需要多久，就连他所信仰的书籍也不曾提及。所以，他不觉得这一切是奇怪的。尹净汉在相处中仍旧保持着和洪知秀的距离，又或是一种呵护，小心试探洪知秀可以接受的那些动作，慢慢拉近两人的距离。  
抑或着说，就连高中生谈恋爱，都比他们更加亲密。因为他们最亲密的动作，就是拉拉手，还是去巴黎近郊参观城堡，洪知秀为了让体力快跟不上的尹净汉快点走，拉住了撒娇让他牵着穿过森林到达城堡的尹净汉，双手相握到十字相扣那么自然，路上鲜少遇见的路人，也并没像他们投来诧异的眼光，这让洪知秀不觉得有些脸颊微微发烫。

也不是没有试着做过出格的事情，看着跪在地下，双手相握坐着祷告的知秀，尹净汉也略带笑意的凑过去。洪知秀隐约感受到旁边那人的不安分，微微张开一只眼睛，瞄着尹净汉的动作，感受到那人的气息洒在他的脸上。· 嘴角延展出一丝笑意，但是还是伸手推了推那人。  
“做祷告呢，干什么。”  
尹净汉也只是打算开玩笑，用手撑着脑袋，靠在前排的椅背上，凑到洪知秀的耳朵旁，用两人听的到的声音说，“反正大家都在认真做祷告，有没有人看。”  
“不正经。”

他并没有觉得当尹净汉凑近他的时候有什么不妥，甚至在期待，也许真的可以就这样亲在他的脸上。也许他已经在心里期待过了好多次。

4 

”我的酒量真的太差劲了，和家人喝酒的时候，也不能喝很多，喝多了就喜欢说胡话。“在恋爱当中的人，即使相互说着废话，也不会觉得疲倦。

两人笑作一团，尹净汉伸出手，抚摸起洪知秀的头发，“我们知秀有时候就是可爱呢。”  
”你不想亲我吗？”说出这句话的时候，洪知秀想着酒真的太糟糕了。他从什么时候开始，忽然也开始期待更多了？

尹净汉凑过来的时候，他不由自主地闭上了眼睛，就像是他心里一直所期待的那样。带着酒气的吻印在了洪知秀的唇上。只是轻轻的一吻，仿佛像是试探着洪知秀的反应。洪知秀感受到他微凉的唇，嘴角是挂不住的笑意。  
“如果你不想，我就停下。”  
“净汉尼不像是这么小心翼翼的人啊，怎么会这样。” 再一次感受，那样的吻，渐渐因为酒气而变得炙热起来。

雪白的被单包裹着单薄的肉体，被剥去了唯一的遮羞布，即使是同性，也会觉得害羞。尹净汉慢慢褪去自己的衣衫，附身上去。这借着月光半亮堂的房间，一切的声响都化为二人的动作，对视的双眼中，到底带了什么意味，不会有其他人清楚。洪知秀仰望着尹净汉，光洁的月光给他打上了美好的光晕，干净有神圣，想快点拥入怀中。  
手指带着怜惜，抚摸着洪知秀的脸庞，从眉眼，鼻梁，嘴唇，顺着他下颚的棱角，沿着细长的脖颈一路往下。  
“哈…..”分明此前，也接受过尹净汉这般的抚摸，此刻却还是感受着，他手指擦过的地方微微发烫。

安静的月夜，两人的心跳在空中同步，引导的抑或是酒精，又也许是借助着酒精趋势的最原始的感觉，相互融合在一起。热热的鼻息洒在他的皮肤上，略带冰凉的嘴唇轻轻蹭着洪知秀细腻的皮肤。

洪知秀感受到尹净汉的手轻轻将他包裹，止不住的反应让他在尹净汉怀里轻轻颤抖着，手也忍不住环上尹净汉的背，慢慢收紧。话到嘴边，却说不出，只能感受着身体带来的感觉作乱，乱了心绪，心里痒痒的，隐约只能哼哼唧唧出尹净汉的名字，舒适的感觉从后背延伸到脚趾，渐渐舒展开自己的身子，微微扬起下巴，感受那份抚摸…..

“知秀啊，要和我回韩国吗？”他半趴在尹净汉的身上，感受着尹净汉似有似无的抚摸着他的发丝，没有力气睁开颜，去看着说这句话的尹净汉。  
这一次他也没有拒绝。用小猫般的声音嗯了一声。  
不一会儿，他感受到尹净汉的吻从头顶落下，头被扶起来，吻继续落在他的额头，脸颊。与他额头相抵，亲昵地蹭着他的鼻尖，像是一只可爱的小动物得到了什么好处而撒娇。

5

一个人到底需要多大的勇气，才可以放下一切来到这样一个完全陌生的城市。当踏上这片土地的时候，洪知秀甚至开始打起了退堂鼓。  
尹净汉似乎看出了他的犹豫与迷茫，抓起他的手，”在这里就不用担心了，我们可以这样生活在一起，你依旧可以做你想做的事情，你该做的事情，其他的都交给我，我来保护你。“

他这么相信着。  
如果，早知道他只是在那个国家等待着自己家族斗争的收尾，回国坐收渔翁之利，他还会答应和他回国吗？对于这个问题的答案，洪知秀也不知道。

他以为自己获得的是新的自由，没想到是被关在牢笼。尹净汉说，因为他变成了他的牵挂，所以就会有其他的人会来找他的麻烦。每每这个时刻，他都不由得会想，自己真的不会是曾经被他利用来欺骗家族那些势利眼的棋子吗？  
每次出去都会有人跟着，束手束脚好不自在，渐渐地他也不爱出去了，甚至他对于阳光更多的体会都是来自那些透过玻璃的烈日。  
和尹净汉来到韩国，就可以逃脱那些所谓的束缚，没想到，自己如今还是那个渴求阳光的金丝雀。  
“再等等，等等我就好了。”尹净汉安慰他说。  
洪知秀依旧带着笑意，温柔地回应着。可尹净汉也能明白他强撑着的笑意到底有多难熬。可是他们谁都没有说放手，谁都放不了手。

洪知秀毫无怨言，在这个被称作”家“的地方消耗着他的每一天，偶尔拿出吉他弹弹唱唱，偶尔看看书。等着尹净汉每天的到访，献上的拥抱与亲吻，温暖的被窝，都是他迷恋的东西，无法割舍。也许他想要拥有的本就比他能给予尹净汉的多，他想。

“我爱你啊，知秀。”只要这一句，就够了。  
“我也爱你，净汉。”

0

“明亮之星、黎明之子啊，你怎么竟从天上陨落？你这击溃列国的，怎么竟被砍倒在地上？你心里曾说：’我要升到天上去，高举我的宝座，凌驾上帝手下的星。我要坐在北方的极处，坐在盛会之山上。我要升到云霄之上，使自己与至高者同等。’可是，你必被摔到死人之地，掉进深坑的极处。”

神曲中说，路西法因为不愿臣服于圣子，而率兵反叛，最后得以堕于死地。而我，是我贪恋与你缠绵，我所得到，并非陷落。  
而是，新生。

E N D


End file.
